In Heartfelt Memory Of The 911 Tragedy
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Some may be seen as evil, but turn out to have limits, standards and hearts. Tribute to the innocent victims of the September 11th attacks. Star Wars, Harry Potter, Kung Fu Panda, Ice Age, The Jungle Book and Mortal Kombat 6-way crossover.


Since today is the nine year anniversary of the infamous September 11 attacks, I decided I would make a powerful fanfic of symbolization for the remembrance of that fateful day out of respect for everyone who died in the attacks. As well as respect for everyone who was related to or friends with any of the people who died in the attacks. And in a way you'd never expect, too.

This is a crossover fic. One of Mortal Kombat, The Jungle Book, Harry Potter, Star Wars, Kung Fu Panda and Ice Age, which takes place in real world New York City, but features six characters who'd be unlikely to be seen as having feelings the way others do, yet know how evil and completely not right the kind of thing that happened on 9/11 is, even while they are often seen as evil themselves.

Frost from Mortal Kombat, Soto from Ice Age, Tai Lung from Kung Fu Panda, Anakin Skywalker from Star Wars, Draco Malfoy from Harry Potter and Shere Kahn from The Jungle Book(a combination of all the Shere Kahns from all versions of the story in question, be it original book, the Disney movies, the cartoon shows, live action film or play, all rolled into one single tiger), to be exact.

Things To Note:

Here is the reason I picked the characters I did for this symbolism. Although I wanted to get the metaphor across in a way better than with only heroes being affected by the 9/11 events, I wanted to do it in a way that made sense.

Tai Lung got screwed over by fate to turn into what he was in the end, and was tragic and not beyond redemption when he did. Frost was totally derailed by the MK creators who claimed to like her, yet ruined her and turned what could've been a great dark heroine into a villainess, and she's still got a much better chance at redemption than, say, Tanya. Anakin Skywalker, well, anyone who's seen Star Wars knows why I've chosen him for this. Draco Malfoy is reformed now and no longer the cruel, unlikable bully he once was, even if he still left a considerable stain on the past before reforming. Soto was seemingly depicted as a villain, but in reality, he was being loyal, staunch and good to his dead packmates, their deaths by the baby's father being why he wanted the baby. So he's more tragic than villainous. And Shere Kahn's whole existence from any version of The Jungle Book is an outward depiction of Rudyard Kipling's vile attempt to try and justify the way he, along with other European elites, slaughtered countless tigers for so many years for no more than sport, greed and pleasure. So I've made him good and combined all of the versions into one good tiger who shows his good side in a sad, powerful way.

There are also heroes in this story, but they show up later, though their role is no less powerful, heart wrenching and good for this symbolism.

The Shere Kahn version/incarnation combination thing is also applied to Mowgli, Baloo, Bagheera and Kaa, and everyone in this crossover story has gotten to know one another through the aftermath of the grave events, having been brought from their universes to real world NYC and doing all they can to help, be they obvious hero or supposed villain.

Okay, so now you know why I've picked who I have, as opposed to true, TRUE villains who would bask in the sort of thing I'm writing a tribute to the casualties of. As well as why I've picked heroes to go along with them. I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to their respective franchises. So now for the story itself.

**In Heartfelt Memory Of The 9/11 Tragedy**

_Dateline…New York City. In the middle of lower Manhattan. Where the twin towers of the World Trade Center used to be. But tragically enough, they are now gone. Not from weather. Not from any other kind of natural disaster. Not from deconstruction by wrecking crews or the like. From the heinous, vile acts of evil terrorists. Monsters. Demons in human skin. On the day of September 11, 2001, into the morning, planes flew into these towers and brought them to the ground, in an act of terror organized and orchestrated by Osama Bin Laden, the leader of the terrorist group Al Qaeda. It was a fateful day which will forever live in infamy._

_For over 4,000 Americans died on that day and many others were either near death or severely injured. This was inarguably the most despicable act in all of mankind. A fateful day this was, indeed. A day that would change not only America, but also the rest of the world and also mankind itself forever and unshakably. Even those who appeared to be evil know standards and where to draw the line, and the good in their soul screams out "This is not right at all!" The spirit of man and animal is ensured, by the will of God, to know that however flawed or tainted one might be, one still feels. One still knows wrong from right. One still grieves over the horrid and pointless death of random innocents, done for no reason at all._

Within lower Manhattan, some very unexpected individuals were present. One was a female ice ninja. Another was a long, orange tiger. Yet another was a blonde, pointed nosed wizard teenager. The next was a big, burly saber-toothed tiger. Next we see a bipedal, kung-fu pants clad snow leopard. As well as a Jedi padawan with a blue lightsaber and dark, blonde hair. They had entered this real world and in the process gotten to know about one another, and much the same went for others from their universes who'd done the same and gotten to know each other as well in the same process, albeit at a different time, but everyone had gotten into this part of Manhattan, and furthermore, we see the others later. We begin with these six I mentioned first.

This bunch would appear to be villains, would they not? Given their reputations and what they were known for and/or seen to do when they appeared in their respective franchises. But not so. Not when their supposed evil was from a different source than true, irredeemable evil. Not if faced with a horrific turn of events such as the destruction of the World Trade Center. Even they have standards and know well where the line is to be drawn. Even they have hearts deep down as well as souls, and thus are all too aware of how serious and unspeakable such a thing as this is.

The six of them stood right in front of what were once the twin towers, but were now burning buildings where many people had died, whether it was the ones in the planes that hit them in the morning of the day that this night had followed, or the ones in the twin towers or any area close to them at the time of the attacks. They did not celebrate such a sight, though. Far, far from it. For they were doing exactly the opposite. The whole lot of them were in a state none at all would ever expect any of them to be…in tears. And not just any tears, either.

These tears were of grief for the dead who died simply because of the random acts of inexplicable evil. Of humans who were not truly humans at all. Shere Kahn, Soto and Tai Lung's tears dampened the fur on their faces. Frost's froze into solid tears, but there was no denying her current mood. Anakin and Draco's went all the way down their faces onto their chests, where the hearts that produced those tears were.

None of them were anything short of devastated. It would be some time before they could bring themselves to talk, and still they barely noticed the other people around them, who were all either mourning like they were or trying to rescue survivors, depending on who they happened to be. To begin with, Frost went: "Dear God…I've so many vices, but I would never condone this at all…4,000 innocents, at least…how can anyone be so…" She fell to her knees and ignored how cold it felt when more tears came out of her blue eyes, turned to ice and that ice formed on her hands. Soto put his right front leg around her and held her close to his chest.

"I know, Frost…" he wept. "Sure, I might be a surprising one to mourn the deaths of humans. After all, I wanted that baby…after all, his father and his tribe had killed half my pack, and I wanted revenge on the humans who did it….but I never wanted, in terms of human beings, anything worse than that, never mind THIS…" He looked to the burning twin towers and did his best to ignore the tears that now increased and worsened in his eyes as he said out loud, but quietly: "I never asked for or wanted ANYTHING like this…those people did not a thing wrong…let alone to deserve a fate like…this one…"

He dropped his head onto her back, while Frost buried her face into the fur on his chest and cried further, holding his sides with her hands. Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was looking up to the sky, seeing the souls of everyone who had died, and went: "Oh, lord…bloody hell…I've done so many horrible things in my life, but…this…this is just depraved…sick, it is…even to one such as me…" He had never cried unless it was out of fear before, but it was a whole, whole different matter as of this moment. And as for Anakin Skywalker?

Why, he had not felt this saddened since he discovered his mother had died and what he had done to the Tuskens after seeing this, plus the discovery of how wrong it was to do it. That a great many innocents died, and that before he was warped by Darth Sidious, and after dying as a redeemed Jedi, he meant to help innocents along with the other Jedi, made it all the worse a sight for him. "Why couldn't I have stopped this?" Anakin asked out loud, but in a quiet, sad tone. "I should have done something to try and save the ones who died…" "I'm sorry…" Draco told him.

Anakin turned and asked Draco: "Sorry?" as more tears went out of his eyes. He was very surprised at this seemingly substandard reply to such a thing as this and what he had been saying before Draco told him that. "I mean that I'm sorry, but even if the six of us were bloody working together, we wouldn't have been able to save EVERYONE who died, we wouldn't." Draco explained. "There are limits even to those who possess gifts such as ourselves, and the foul blokes who did this proved this in the worst way…" "As well as that no one is safe, also in the worst way…" Anakin sighed. Draco put a compassionate hand upon his shoulder.

Now, though, we turn our attention to Shere Kahn and Tai Lung, who could not believe what they were seeing even after having seen it for so long as they had by this point. "Good God. Good, good God…" gasped Shere Kahn. "Prior to becoming this combination of every version of me there ever was and a good tiger, a tiger like a real tiger and not a representation of a writer and hunter's false take on them to justify his blood sports, I admit I was almost always shown as being a man-eater. Not anymore, but it was constant back then. Right down to the whole Mowgli thing. But now, when I become good in the real world and far more like a real tiger as the combo in question, the first thing I'm treated to seeing is THIS? Even when I was a man eating beast in a great many incarnations, even when I killed people or tried to, I never would have wanted to see this sort of thing. Even I wasn't that evil back then, and now as who I am now? I can't stand the sight of this. It's too horrible for words. THERE. ARE. NO. WORDS. TO. DESCRIBE. IT. AT. ALL. IT. IS. BEYOND. DESCRIPTION. They. Were. All. Innocent. They. Were. All. Just. Normal. Good. Reasonable. People. They. Deserved. To. Live. I. Tell. You."

He couldn't hold in a new gush of tears any longer, however hard he tried. They flowed down the sides of his face and dropped onto the concrete road he stood on. As for Tai Lung, he had not cried like this once in his life, but, oh look, even powerful kung fu warriors have their limits and know where to draw the line! Tai Lung, as he sobbed, trying to ignore just how many tears he was currently crying, knew this was unlike him, but this travesty was unlike anything he had ever seen, and in the worst way imaginable. "Sure, I've done plenty of wrong things in my life." he wept. "And I've caused destruction for how I became insane, berserk and furious while I was a movie character as an adult. But that's worn off from me, however it happened, and even while I was consumed by evil, though not without glimmers of hope for redemption, even while I almost destroyed the Valley Of Peace twice in my crazy fury…"

He looked to each of the twin towers and then continued: "…I never would have caused a disaster like this one. And especially not as my new self. I can withstand a lot in terms of things which can cause others to feel afraid, sad and the like, and I don't cry easily, but this…this is just too much even for me…those people were just like the sorts of innocents I would have protected had I become the Dragon Warrior instead of gone insane after being denied the title. They were regular, fine humans, just as the ones in my universe are regular, fine animals, and look what was done to them for no purpose other than unjustified terror…even I've got standards…"

He fell to his knees and cried into his hands, then he felt Shere Kahn's hot muzzle on his right shoulder. He was being comforted by nuzzling. He looked over and realized this, and then his teary eyes looked into Shere Kahn's own. Neither said a word, but both gave a small nod to each other to acknowledge what this comfort was about. Although, it only helped a little bit, if it did at all, due to how grave the events were. Tai Lung suddenly noticed his tears were mixing up with Shere Kahn's and they were combining to wetten his fur. But this didn't matter to him. Not with such a thing as this being the case.

Yes, even villains have standards, especially if those villains still have some good in them and are only as they are due to unfair circumstance. Humanity and the story of it has not concrete and metal of buildings as its author, but the flesh, blood, bone and tears of its members and all of our brothers, all of flesh, blood and bone. Even those who appear to be dark have the feelings, as well as the heart and the soul, to know what is, no matter how we differ, absolutely not right with absolutely no variations at all, nor any exceptions. Even the darkest of us, provided there still is in fact good within that darkness, would be moved to tears by certain things, and this is without question one of those certain things. And easily so. There was no denying that the tears of these six were anything but fake, and were as real, true and actual as they were sincere and heartfelt.

Interestingly enough, these six were in for a surprise. You see, prior to standing here and crying for the dead innocents, they had done what they could to help pull out any survivors and aid them, along with the rescue workers, who had lent them breathing masks and equipment to work with after realizing they were not here to finish the job or make things worse by any means. But they were only able to do so much, even with their kind of talents combined, and at the end, they'd been unable to find any further survivors than the many they'd saved. And so, from then on and up to now, they looked at the burning towers and wept for the dead they could not save.

But the surprise was that they were not the only ones who had come here to help any of the survivors they could, and the ones who had also helped and were now also in mourning were the most unexpected ones you could possibly think of. Not just heroes, but specific heroes. Here, I'll be exact. Mace Windu, Obi Wan Kenobi, Qui Gon Jinn, Han Solo, Sub-Zero, Sonya, Cyrax, Jax, Mowgli, Baloo, Bageerha, Kaa, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermoine Granger, Neville Longbottom, Po, Tigress, Shifu, Crane, Diego, Manny, Sid and an adult Roshan. Yes, those who were previously the enemies of this lot were now here, and alarmed to see what they saw.

That is to say, the ones they saw as their rivals and/or villainous foes not killing any of the survivors, not laughing at the terror before them, not writing letters to Osama Bin Laden to congratulate him, but weeping before the unspeakable, unforgivable events after having helped out as much as they could. The whole lot of them froze, for this was not only alarming, but it of course made them know at once that this act of terror was not only horribly wrong, but enough to show that this bunch of supposed evildoers weren't so heartless and irredeemable after all.

"Are our eyes deceiving us?" Mowgli asked the others. "No, they are not." Sub-Zero replied. Of course, they were crying as profusely as the six they looked out to see, but this did not damped their shock any. Sub-Zero continued as his tears froze to his face, much like Frost's had to hers. "We are indeed seeing those we believed our enemies as literally a far cry from what they initially appeared to be." "For what seemed to be evil covered some degree of good, some extent of heart, no matter how hard to find." spoke Shifu.

"For we now see that evil is not always truly evil, and actually has a soul in some cases." stated Obi Wan Kenobi. "I sense it both in the force within me, through that within Anakin and through that within his spirit and that of the other five." "Now, after having rescued as many as we can and doing as much as we can, we see that even the most unlikely have done the same, and feel as we do." Harry nodded. "This is reality. Period." Manny told them. "Whatever we once had against them and vice versa in the past, on this fateful day, we are one. One and the same. And we share as much agony as we do heartbreak and grief for those who died in this act of random, unforgivable evil."

Still, they did not move for a time. Even while they knew all of this to be true, even while Mowgli recovered from being the first one to feel shock and accepted the facts and even as they were aware what this meant about the true selves of those six former foes of theirs, it was highly difficult to believe that these were the same Anakin, Shere Kahn, Malfoy, Soto, Frost and Tai Lung they had known before. After all, they were so different. So distant from their previous selves. So unrecognizable to what their reputations suggested. But this made the sight no less real, and it tore at the heroes that it took a horrible, irreversible tragedy like this to bring out the good in them. To bring out the heart, soul, spirit and emotion in them. To bring out to true selves in them. To bring out the fact people had been wrong about them all along.

Allowing the six to mourn privately for a bit, the heroes themselves now cried harder than ever, though did not move while several more tears escaped their eyes. Those who were senselessly and graphically killed or injured in all this would be watched over by God and have a special place in heaven for a death they didn't deserve, but this made such a thing as this no less heart crushing. No less tear inducing. No less saddening. No less soul scarring. Sonya let Jax wrap his arms around her as she cried into his chest and felt his own tears hit her shoulders.

Meanwhile, Mowgli was hugged by Baloo, who wept along with him while Bagheera and Kaa did the same while turned away from each other, too hurt to look at anyone at all, be it one another or anyone around them. Hermoine and Ron embraced and cried, though Hermoine did so slightly more. Tigress cried into Po's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. And the rest of this bunch of heroes just hung their heads and let their tears of remorse, sorrow and feeling for the great many dead people hit the concrete road they stood on. With the exception of Sub-Zero, who's tears were enough so a small sheet of ice formed upon much of his upper body.

Then they decided it was time to comfort those they once were rivals and adversaries with for one reason or another. So they walked up to the six, who were too caught up in being full of mourning grief and sorrowful tears to notice or hear. But they would feel it, just like they were feeling horrible for those poor people right now. Because first of all, Tai Lung felt a hand be placed upon his shoulder. One that felt shockingly familiar.

That hand belonged to none other than Shifu. Tai Lung turned his head and then asked: "Master?" "Yes, Tai Lung, it is I." Shifu replied as he watched his pupil open his eyes widely. "And there are others with me as well." Tai Lung could see it plainly that his master was right. Every one of the heroes we've been shown to be here were there, and then five others came on over while the rest of them just watched and wept. Tai Lung could hardly believe his teary eyes, for he realized who these heroes were, as would the other five he was with before they came. In addition, Tai Lung saw Po and the Furious Five come towards him.

"Hello, Tai Lung." Tigress greeted him. "Before, we were adversaries, and so were you and Po." "But this is a much different time on a much different matter." Po told him. "And a far different way that we would view you, and you us." "Indeed." Tai Lung said, crying more than he had before, though he still talked while doing so. "For this is nothing to allow rivalries or the normal basis enmities surpass. Rather, they are surpassed by it. My previous desire for that dragon scroll no longer exists. Not when I've learned of things such as this occurring." "And our feelings for what is now have replaced what feelings we previously had. Powerfully." Crane told him. Viper then looked up and cried more than the others were. Being the sweetest of the bunch here, this hit her harder than anyone. "I know, Viper…I know…" Monkey told her as he put a hand on her head and ignored the tears hitting his fur. "Even I, a bug, understand the atrocity of all this." Mantis stated. "And even bugs can cry…"

Now, we move from Tai Lung to Anakin Skywalker. "Anakin." Anakin heard the voice of Obi Wan Kenobi say as Obi Wan came up to where he was. "Hmm?" Anakin asked, turning around to see Obi Wan. "Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked instantaneously. "Yes, my Padawan." Obi Wan told him. "We have come here to help as much as we could, but we've now seen for those we had thought our enemies, former ally or not, were no longer so. In the force, I sensed there was still good in you. It has most assuredly been firmly confirmed now, Anakin." Anakin's tears were on par with Obi Wan's own, and he said: "But it took a disaster like this to show it, Master." "That matters nowhere near as much as that such a tragedy as this claimed many lives, and we grieve for those lives now." he replied. "We Jedi join once more to show our grief for the dead and hope the force may guide them to the best of heaven." Mace Windu spoke. "Though I sense this will not be an easy path for them, given what fate befell them…" Qui Gon added in.

Let's take a look at the other two felines in this situation now. Shere Kahn and Soto just began to hang their heads and cry further when they felt an amazingly human embrace around their bodies, and also felt the faces of what felt like humans lean against their necks. They opened their still tear filled eyes and turned around to see it was, much to their astounded alarm, Mowgli and Roshan! "Mowgli?" asked Shere Kahn to him, who he could see was now a man and no longer a boy. "Yes, Shere Kahn, it is me." Mowgli replied. "In spite of what enemies we were previously, that was then. This is now, and now is when an event that far surpasses any enmities has occurred in the most horrendous way. Especially since I have seen in you now something I never saw before… a heart, as well as emotion. You're not a bit like you once were, and I am a man now, not a boy. Times have changed. We have changed. And of course the world has changed, considering something such as this." He stood up and now better than before Shere Kahn saw Mowgli's eyes were filled with tears as much as his were. At once he felt the sincerity of the man's words hit him like a thrown brick. Just then, Baloo, Kaa and Bagheera showed up and united to Mowgli's sides.

As for Soto, he was shocked to see he could not only tell this was the baby he once wanted to eat, but that baby was now an adult and neither of them felt like the enemies they once were in the least bit. "Roshan…I don't understand…" he said, even knowing this. "In a way, Soto, neither do I." Roshan responded to him as he stood up and the two looked one another in the still crying eyes, doing their best to ignore the tears that came from this travesty of an attack, which was not easy. Roshan then continued: "I mean, when I was an infant, you wanted to eat me for the fact my father killed half your pack, and thus we became foes. But that was then, and we share a horrible feeling of pain for the thousands of people who died in these attacks. Even in the time you wanted to eat me, I know you never would have wanted this, and since I'm one of the ancestors of these people, God knows I never would have wanted this. So even as our enmity and views of each other are shattered by the fact we are wracked with the same pain, at least we now have been altered so that we can share that pain with each other."

"This won't reduce it any, but I get your point." Soto told him. "What irony…once, I wanted you as a revenge snack and I was a threat to your survival. Now we both grieve over the same damn thing in the same damn place at the same damn time. Close to each other, even." "I know…" Roshan sighed, crying further as he placed a compassionate hand upon Soto's right shoulder as Soto allowed more tears to flow from his eyes. "I know…" Manny, Ellie and Diego came over, and the latter said: "Soto…brother…" "Diego." Soto told him. "I know still what we had happen back in our fight…" "As do I." Diego nodded. "But now we come together as what we once were…brothers…yet again." "Of course we do." Soto replied. The two nuzzled and an instant later cried harder, knowing it took something of this magnitude to reunite them. But as soon as they looked up again, Manny told Soto: "Likewise, whatever enemies we once were, we have now joined because we share an equalized pain." "Of course." Soto replied. "As well as an equalized mourning of sorrow." Ellie added. She and Manny hugged one another once they felt more tears brewing, and then let them come out of their green eyes. Soto, Diego and Roshan just hung their heads and let their tears multiply and wash onto the streets.

The twin towers still did not stop burning, and the rubble, despite everyone having helped as much as they could, was still in quite a huge pile. It was horrifying to watch this with or without help, whether or not it had all been seen, for anyone. And it would stay horrifying even when not being looked at, as the worst kind of memory. Again, for everyone.

It's Draco Malfoy's turn to be examined now. "Malfoy?" Draco Malfoy heard the unmistakable voice of Harry Potter ask. He turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville standing right before him, with as many tears in their eyes as he had in his own, if not more. "Potter? Weasley? Granger? Longbottom?" "Yes, Malfoy." the reply from Neville consisted of. "It's us." "Because whatever rivalry we've had," Harry told him, "whatever rubbish you did and whatever hostility we felt towards each other, none of it is at all nearly enough to compare to the agony we all feel here."

"None of it can stop us from joining in mourning like we are now, for the death of innocents who just lived like any normal humans." Ron added. "And none of it can prevent this from being the senseless, indescribable act of vile atrocity that it is." Hermione put in. "So no matter what we were before, and may be after," said Neville, "on this day, we are one and the same no matter our differences." "I fully understand." Malfoy replied as he cried even out some additional tears. Then the four Gryffindor students did much the same. There were things more important than rivalries, and this qualified by a country mile. Easily. The four wizards and single witch held hands and looked up while tears covered their faces at this point. They didn't even try to bother taking out their wands and casting spells to eliminate their tears. They didn't want to and knew it would be disrespectful to everyone grieving here and everyone who died in this evil terrorist attack. So they stood still and wept until tears washed over their faces in full, and didn't stop there, for they were unable to.

And finally, we take a look at Frost. Frost was now off of her knees, but she was still crying and doing a kung fu salute, which was meant as a salute to the people who had died and those who would be mourning them, most especially their families and friends. Her ice drop tears hit the ground harder than before, just as she now cried harder than before, and they broke against the pavement. "Frost." she heard a very familiar voice say as she felt a hand stroking her shoulder. She turned after breaking her salute to see her old sifu, Sub-Zero. "Sifu?" she asked.

"Yes, it is I." Sub-Zero responded. "As well as Sonya, Jax and Cyrax. In spite of all you have done, you still had good in you and a heart somewhere. And I am glad to see you prove it, though I am just as saddened as you and these others, be they in our group or otherwise, are by these unthinkable events. At least 4,000 innocent people. 4,000…" Frost, in spite of everything from the past, lunged into Sub-Zero and embraced him while crying. He put his arms around her and comforted her, crying at the same time. Sonya, Jax and Cyrax looked to the burning towers.

After she cried for a bit, Frost heard the voice of Sonya ask: "Frost?" She turned to look at Sonya, who she asked: "Sonya? What is it?" She said this in a voice that showed she was still crying while speaking. "In spite of the rivals we once were and how we hated each other, not at all getting along and wanting to outdo one another, I now see that you have much more of a heart than I initially thought, and that our grief is the one thing we do have in common and do agree on for real. That being the case, I want to, just this once, say that I'm sorry. For the people who died in this attack, for all it will lead to and for all we went at it about hating each other." Frost then a second later told Sonya: "And, on all three counts, I'm sorry, too." Sonya nodded and grabbed a hold of Frost's hand as the two girls then fell to their knees and continued to cry, this being the first time for Sonya and the second one for Frost.

Jax placed a comforting hand on Sonya's shoulder, and Cyrax did the same for Frost, Jax saying: "Frankly, you two, we're all tired on this day." Cyrax added: "In every respect." I don't think it needs to be said that not only did Jax cry for the dead and the devastation, despite how tough he usually was, but inside of his mask, Cyrax was crying as well. Their free hands at this point were put over their faces, and Sub-Zero did the same, though his tears froze to make his hand partially stick to his face. After a while, the girls stood up and then what happened?

All six groups of heroes and supposed villains now came to join one another, and the heroes then looked at the crying eyes of the so called villains. Why? Because while they did indeed share the mourning of the loss in the World Trade Center's destruction, they wanted to see if the heart in these previous enemies of theirs was truly real, if the emotion had in fact come out and made it so their seemingly evil souls actually had enough good to mourn like this. And, as soon as they did, as soon as all six bunches of heroes looked into the tear laden eyes of their grieving former foes, they instantly saw it was truly there. It was real. It was sincere. It was fully reality. The sincerity and feeling was sensed, and not a drop of lie was seen. The heroes nodded, and the former villains also saw that it was just as real and sincere the heroes had seen it, meant that this grief was shared and that these villains were no longer villains. They nodded back and saw the tears from the heroes splash into puddles that were made from their own tears, and the heroes saw the ex-villains were also crying tears that splashed into their own tear puddles.

It was finally believed that it was official these villains had good in them all along, and that the sad, mournful, devastated feelings about this cruel, pointless, unjustifiable death of lots of innocent American people was coming from them as much as from the heroes. The moon at this point shone on all of the groups as much as the stars, and the eyes of God appeared to watch down upon and over those who were once enemies, but were now united sharers of mourning for the dead. The crowd of regular people in New York City, who'd previously been watching from another area and grieving all this time, now joined them and watched everything with them, all of everyone together on this fateful night that followed a fateful morning.

THE END

I hope this was as heartfelt, powerful and symbolizing as I meant it to be. It was both a tribute to those who died on September 11, 2001 and a story that features the "villains" I chose for it in a more positive light like they should've gotten before. I also felt doing it this way would make more sense than having Dr. Doom cry in Amazing Spider-Man Vol. 2, # 36, and would be much more respectful to the people who died on that day of September 11 than that comic book was. As opposed to, you know, making the respect go down the drain and making it disrespectful to them instead. With that being the case, I did it this way, and here's something to know, too…a teacher of mine has a mother who lost her cousin because that cousin was in one of the planes that slammed into the World Trade Center on 9/11/01. So this is also a tribute to that dead cousin of that teacher's mother. I hope you liked it, as well, and I hope you'll review.


End file.
